Circus of Nightmares
by Crazy ASN
Summary: A freak show and circus of specially selected ones is there for all's enjoyment. Read and enter if you wish.


**Inspired by the song 'Dark Woods Circus', by VOCALOID. Kind of gruesome and sadistic, but I had to write it down when it came into my head.**

He sat there, alone and shivering in the metal cage.

Countless faces hosting wide and horrified eyes came past, some laughing, some looking disgusted.

When he couldn't bear their stares anymore, he looked towards the other attractions of the show.

A young girl sat in her own booth, not able to see the onlookers who listened to her talking to herself. Her blonde hair was in dirty, matted strings with wilting flowers entwined in it.

Her green eyes were cloudy and she sat there, in the same position against the side of the booth, tears running down her cheeks.

"I want to die..." she'd mutter. "Let me out... Help me... Please..."

Next to the girl, a small pink creature scuttered about in its cage, drooling and snatching at passer-bys' ankles, but falling short.

At regular intervals, people would watch the sideshows throw gory foodstuffs like eyeballs of animals and raw, rotted meat into the enclosure, where the beast would gobble it up and groan for more.

The sideshows were Siamese twins of some sort, dressed in heavy armour.

Two heads on one body; one with a turquoise helmet with a dark, empty slot for an eyehole and the other with mint green and a stringy red ponytail. They clanked as walked silently about, heads lowered.

A boy was at his right, curled up in his pen with a rope around his neck.

Sometimes, he'd strain against his restraint despite the danger of choking himself, and crawl to the bars and reach out at the people, eyes bulging and skin looking decayed. Many shuffled away, leaving him to retreat and hang his head so his face was obscured by his long hair.

Opposite the boy was the one they called the Giant.

An overweighed lump of blue glutton, almost shapeless with form. Glassy eyes on a nearly non-existant head would roll towards the crowd, then look away in silent shame.

Nearby was a creature, half deformed by some sort of hard growths, adding to the already existing one on its back. A tangle of solid tumours and pale lavender flesh, wailing for a mother who'd never come.

By the boy who choked himself was a small humanoid, labelled the Dwarf of the spectacle.

People flocked to see him pace up and down his prison, murmuring to himself in some sort of madness and cursing the world who put him in the wretched place. Some people paid to take pot-shots with stones at him for fun, and laughed when he got hit. The shards of orange lens from his glasses littered the floor and he cared not when he stepped on them, leaving a thin trail of blood as he moved.

A single eyed creature was in a cage next to him for the pure enjoyment of being looked at and poked. This lucky thing was allowed to be held by others, especially children. Even so, it looked just as tragicas the others.

There was also a beast feature available. For example, a red wolf-like monstrosity was brought out on a chain by a sunken eyed figure in black once every day.

Leading the beast into the pen, the expressionless one would shut himself in the enclosure and draw a katana, stained with blood from previous battles.

A timer was started and the two would fight for a quarter of an hour. It wasn't planned who'd win, so people took pleasure in placing bets. So far, the sword wielder never lost, though the beast never died either. Each was then taken back by small, dark eyed creature attendees to be brought out the next day.

The spectacle in his cage had watched every single match fought, stare laid, nose wrinkled, stone thrown and whisper passed from his prison.

He wrapped his fragile and scraped wings around his small body, trying to get the taste of his most recent meal out of his mouth by rubbing his tongue on a paw.

He hated the smell of blood, but when it was waved by his face, he had an unnatural craving for it. His vision would go red at the sight of a blood soaked handkerchief and he'd drive forth to the front of his cage, hands scrabbling, tongue lolling. Spectators purchased blood covered cloth or even fresh meat to mock him with.

If he was lucky, he'd snatch a piece out of some terrified soul's hand and lap up the blood and/or eat the flesh of the animal.

The circus continued, each day as packed with people as the next, the attractions as sorrowful as ever.

One day a month, the cages would be stacked into a wagon, altogether and the roaming spectacles sitting nearby, chained to the cages and each other.

The circus would move on.

He sat there, patting the two-headed sideshow as both heads wept, tears streaming out of their headgear.

The girl came up as close as she could to his cage, tears in her eyes too.

The pink creature did its best to get near, and the boy held hands with the girl through the iron bars.

"We're moving again..." the humanoid whispered, both to himself and the others. "Another month of Hell, another month of incarceration..."

The red beast growled and whined, licking its wounds. The figure whom was its oppose stroked its snout gently and sadly.

"Are we going to stay together?" wondered the Giant, shifting in his place.

"We have to stay in this circus," the half hardened creature stated, sniffing quietly. "Because they find it so fun. To torment us with their words..."

"And gazes..." the girl added.

"And points of their fingers..." the boy whispered.

"Their stones..." the humanoid said.

The one-eyed creature shed a tear so huge, it made a small puddle on its cage's floor. The boy patted it gently as it wept.

The blood lusting spectacle looked around the dark space, at every single person.

"Then I pray," he uttered. "On behalf of us all, that if one of us shall die or disappear, the whole circus shall fall apart on us to be together again."

He clenched his fists till his wings shivered.

The humanoid nodded.

"To that cruel god who put us here, on behalf of us all."


End file.
